Hand of a Master
by Nakanai
Summary: UsamiXMisaki. A darker spin on Junjou Romantica. Kink, Yaoi, some adult language. Don't like, don't read.


Hand of a Master

I glanced back when I heard footsteps on the stairs behind me. Usami pushed back his mop of silver hair and reached in his pocket for a cigarette. I frowned.

"No smokes before dinner, it'll ruin your appetite," I reprimanded. Usami raised an eyebrow at me, then shrugged and sat down at the table, slipping it back into the pack in his pocket. I turned back to the stove, but I could feel his eyes boring into my back and it made me uneasy. What was he planning this time? Had I messed up somehow? Wait- He hadn't seen- He couldn't know-

"You left your mail on the table again… I saw your grades."

My stomach dropped. _Shit!_

"They didn't look so good."

"Well, if I didn't spend so much time picking up after your lazy ass, I'd have more time to study!" I snapped, turning and pointing my spatula at him, but his words hit home.

I had tried to study more for midterms, but I still didn't understand mathematics as well as I should, and then Usami had trashed the apartment with books and magazines and other so called "research material" the day before my test. I was pretty sure that candy wrappers and nine copies of the same crappy magazine didn't count as research material. Some of it was on weird subjects, too, like sports anatomy and knot tying manuels, but then again, everything Usami wrote was sort of weird.

Usami regarded me through his bangs, then sighed.

"I guess I have been somewhat lazy lately, " I smiled in triumph, "But you looked so sexy bent over cleaning up my papers that I couldn't help it."

 _Shit! No, no!_ Usami got up from the table and approached me. My heart raced.

"Ah- wait, Usa- Go sit down, dinner will be done in a minute!" I quickly turned back to the stove, but the older man stepped up behind me, pinning me against the warm edge with his hips and reaching past me to turn off the burner, setting the steaming pan of stirfry off to the side.

"U-Usami, stop! It's hot!" I cried. "You'll get burned!"

Usami caught my wrists, pinning them over my head against the cool hood of the fan, the other slipping under the line of my jeans.

"I think I should punish you for not doing well on your test," breathed Usami in my ear. I flinched as his fingers slowly drew a line down to the base of my cock.

"S-stop it!" I snapped. "This is part of the reason I didn't have time to study! You wouldn't stop touching me! J-just stop!" My last word was half strangled as Usami took my balls in one hand and squeezed gently, toying with me, rolling my jewels between his fingers.

"I thought you enjoyed this," Usami whispered, flexing his hand. "See? You're already hard, my beautiful Misaki."

Damn Usami! But he was right, my body was betraying me. Long fingers slid up and gripped my shaft, slowly running down my length, teasing me. It felt so good- Damn it! No! I was _not_ going to let Usami get away with it this time!

"No!" I wrenched my hands free, shoving back hard against the author, twisting and catching his cheek with my elbow as I spun. Large purple eyes flashed in surprise just before I connected and he stumbled backwards, fetching up hard against the island counter. He grabbed at the counter to keep his balance.

A soft hiss of pain.

"Mi-sa-ki," His voice was dangerously low, and I gulped, backing away, "Misaki…"

I glanced down and three things hit me; the blood, red staining across the white cutting board, the sharp knife I had used to dice the taro under his fingers, and his eyes, those dark purple menacing eyes slowly filling with rage.

"I-" I took another step back. _Not good, not good, not good-_ "I'll get the first aid kit-"

"You left a _knife_ on the counter," Usami growled, "Careless."

He stepped towards me, grabbing the kitchen towel as he passed. I backed away, then turned and fled, Usami right on my heels, his bleeding fingers wrapped in the the cloth.

"I-I'm sorry!" I cried, "I didn't mean to-"

Usami grabbed the back of my shirt and yanked me back to him. The fabric tightened on my throat and I choked as the older man raised his damaged fist in front of my face.

"I have three columns due tomorrow and a novel that's due next month. How am I going to do that with an injured hand?" I gasped and writhed in his grip, but Usami didn't let me go. He tightened his hold and forced me up the stairs with him towards a door at the end of the hallway.

"It's time for your punishment."


End file.
